


Thank You For Your Cooperation

by theboardwalkbody



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Smut. Julain/Un-named Female (I did it that way so that you could have the FC be whoever you wanted, OC or Canon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Your Cooperation

He was still straining to see through the dark, struggling to pull lose the handcuffs from their heavy-iron lock on the cement wall behind him, when the door at the top of the stairs opened and a bright white light poured in and cut through the darkness like a razor. He blinked a few times and squinted against the light as he watched the silhouette of a woman descend down the steps towards him, noticing that behind her two huge figures blocked the only exit. He already knew who she was even before she stopped at the bottom stairs, reached upwards, and pulled a string making a single, dull bulb pop on. He saw the two burly figures at the top of the stairs close the door as soon as the light came on and he heard the bolts on it snap back into place. 

“Listen, _Agent_ ,” he stressed the title, knowing how much she loved being called that and hoped it would get her to bring her guard down around him just enough for him to make an escape, “you and I both know I have no information to give you.”

“You and both know that's a lie, _Julian_.” She stressed his first name, knowing how much he hated being called anything other than Mr. Sark, she wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid of him, that she was the one who was going to be in control here. 

He narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed that she used his name, yes, but mostly he was considering her, wondering what her game was going to be. “Why, I would never lie to a CIA agent!” He said in mock insult. 

She said nothing to him in response. There wasn't really a point in answering him so she didn't bother. She wasn't here to listen to his lies or play _his_ games.

“Not much of a talker today, are you, Agent?” A playful smirk pulled at his lips.

She took a deep breath resisted the urge she had to bite her lip. If she had to pick Julian Sark's most attractive feature she would definitely choose his lips and whenever he wore one of his signature smirks they were even more irresistible than normal. 

“No, huh?” He said in response to her silence. He had noticed the sudden change in the way she was composing herself, even though the change had been so brief that if he had chosen that moment to blink he could have missed it, and wondered for a moment if it was because she was getting ready to make her move or if it was because of something he had done so that he could do it again and use it against her to get away. “You here to torture information out of me, then?”

“Not quite.” She told him.

“Then what, may I ask --” Before he could finish she had crossed the foot or so that was between them and pulled his lips to hers. It was a rough, but very brief, kiss and when she pulled away glaring at him, her eyes full of a mix of lust and fierce determination to be tough and stay in control of the situation, he wondered for a moment if this was her play – Act like he came on to her, tell those burly giants outside the door, and have them beat the ever living crap out of him. Then he realized what was actually going on here. That change in her composure earlier was definitely because of something he did. Upon realizing this that smirk crossed his face again.

“Well, now, that was definitely not what I was expecting.” He said with amusement laced in his voice.

“If you think that's surprising you won't even believe what I'm going to tell you next.” She said.  
The smirk dropped from his face and his usual business demeanor returned. 

“Let's just say I'm going to let you out of here --”

“Why.” The word came out sharp. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. No matter how badly he wanted to get out he wouldn't go along with letting her release him without knowing why. Not because it mattered to him what she thought, but because he wanted to know if he was going to be walking right in to some sort of trap. Not that he could get more stuck than he already was.

“Because I want to, Sark.” She said like it was nothing, as if a CIA agent telling a terrorist that she wanted to release him from captivity was no different from ordering a pizza. 

“Why.” Her answer wasn't good enough for him.

“I have taken a dangerous... _interest_ in you, Julian Sark, and I do not want to see you hanged for your crimes.”

He had to admit, of all the agents he's dealt with over the years he was glad that it was this particular one who had taken “interest” in him. He would be kidding himself if he said he hadn't noticed her hourglass shaped body, the way her auburn hair always fell perfectly to her shoulders, her vivid green eyes that usually glared daggers at him. He would be kidding himself if he said the thought of having her never crossed his mind.

“So, due to your _'interest'_ you're just letting me go? How sweet.” He was grinning now. He'd get to go free and maybe some time in the future he'd be able to pay her a little visit and she'd let him willingly.

“Not, 'just' letting you go, Sark. You're going to do something for me first.” She stepped closer to him and undid the buttons of his shirt. 

It wasn't done in a rushed, bumbling fashion, like others had done to him so many times he'd lost count, but was done slowly and carefully, as if she were an artist perfecting the details of a painting. He watched her delicate hands work at the shirt almost in a memorized fashion. She had finished with the final button, but he was still staring down at his torso, not yet finished processing how perfectly she'd undid his shirt, and placed two fingers under his chin to tilt his head up so that he was looking her in the face. 

“You're going to cooperate or you're not going to get out, understand?” She knew that this was foolish and dangerous. If her treachery was discovered it would be not only her job but her head on the chopping block. This had to be done carefully to ensure that she was not suspected in aiding his escape. Perhaps that is why she'd decided to risk everything all at once – letting Julian Sark go, and having some fun with him.

“Oh, I am definitely willing to cooperate with you, Agent.” There was that smirk again; that smirk that drove her insane more times than she cared to admit. 

She gripped under his chin and pulled his lips to hers. This time he wasn't too stunned to kiss her back and when his tongue probed at her lips she wasted no time in parting them and allowing him access to her mouth. As they kissed – rough, almost violent kisses with each of them competing for dominance – she heard the chains snap as they had obviously reached their maximum length allowance. She'd allow him the use of his hands, just not quiet yet.

He felt the metal cuffs cut into the skin of his wrists. He wanted so badly to be able to use his hands to grab her, to touch her, to undress her the way she had undone his shirt, but the insufferable cuffs were still on him and he was at her mercy until they were removed. It was then that he realized he was in no way the one in control of this situation he had found himself in. He was a man who got off on being the dominant one and did not take being dominated lightly. There was a reason he was good at his job, and it wasn't from being controlled. The fact that he was being dominated by a woman who was supposed to be his enemy enraged him. In retaliation for his lack of control he bit her lip – hard. 

As soon as she felt the sting of Julian's teeth pierce her lip she put her hand to his throat and pushed him back against the wall. Running her tongue over her bottom lip she tasted copper. He'd bitten her so hard he drew blood.

He was a little annoyed at how easily she'd pinned him against the wall as he wanted nothing more than to be able to use his hands to grab her by the hair and pin her against the wall. He wanted to be able to pin her and hold her there, be able to toy and play with her until she was begging for him to give her a release, and he couldn't stand that the role was reversed.

“Have I been uncooperative?” He asked her. There was a slight edge to his voice and she noticed how he was obviously angry at the fact that she was in control.

“Not at all, Julian, in fact I quite like biting.” Now it was her turn to smirk. 

Angry as he was he couldn't ignore the tightening sensation in his pants he felt as he heard her utter those words to him.

“Kinky.” a crooked smile played on his face.

“You have no idea.” She kept him against the wall but she went back to kissing him. 

He was able to taste her blood for a moment, but he didn't really mind. His body's senses had become hyper-aware and as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, letting it ball up on the chain between the cuffs and the wall, goosebumps erupted all over his arms.

“Enjoying yourself, Julian?” she laughed as she felt the goosebumps on his skin. 

“If you keep calling me that I'm going to kill you.” He told her.

“Is that anyway to thank me for letting you go?” She asked. He felt her nails drag down the skin of his chest and stomach before she moved to undo the button and zipper of his jeans in the same slow, meticulous way she'd undid his shirt.

“Uncuff me and I'll thank you properly.” His thickly accented voice was husky with lust and yet still retained all the danger he was known to possess. The mix of the two turned her on and she felt herself getting wetter.

“Oh, I will, but you need to let me have my fun fist.” She smiled at him as she lowered herself to her knees. 

He was glad that her eyes were focused on the task of slowly dragging his pants to his ankles, carefully making sure she dragged her nails down the sensitive flesh of his thighs, so that she didn't notice the way he'd licked his lips, or the way his chest heaved as he took a deep breath to try and keep himself composed. She was impressed with the muscle tone of his legs, she hadn't taken him to be the muscular type, but his legs were perfectly toned nonetheless. When she'd reached his ankles she let go of jeans and placed her hands on the band of his boxer-briefs. His arousal was obvious, now, and she was surprised to see how big he was. She glanced up toward his face and found that he was now starring at her intently. He exhaled loudly and bucked against her hand as she gently ran her fingers over the bulge. She was smirking again, her eyes still on his for the moment, and he bit his lip briefly. 

She stood again. She ran a finger over his lips, lingering over the scar under his lower lip. She replaced her finger with her lips and gently sucked the area the scar was in. If Julian's lips were his most attractive attribute she blamed it on the existence of this scar that had her captivated for reasons even she didn't understand.

As she gently sucked on his lip she ran her hands down his torso, hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pushed them down to release his cock from it's confines, and then began running her fingers over the hard shaft. Her actions earned her a gasp from Julian, despite his best efforts to keep from giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to him.

She smiled at him, took his lips in hers once more, gripped his cock in her hand and began to slowly pump him. As she did he pulled away from her lips and moved to the crook of her neck. He kissed the spot hungrily for only a moment before biting her as roughly as he had her lip. She gasped and he took pride in the fact that he was able to bring her to that point even without the use of his hands. Her grip on his cock tightened and she ran her thumb over the head before continuing to pump him. In response to her increased attentions he kissed her neck, jawline, and shoulders, alternating between hard kisses, sucks, and hard bites, occasionally biting hard enough to draw a dot of blood, but the harder the bite the more she seemed to enjoy it.

When she couldn't take him biting her anymore (not that she wasn't enjoying it, it was just that she was enjoying it too much and she didn't want to be pushed too far yet) she slowly lowered herself back to her knees, kissing down his body as she went, licking one of his small, hardened nipples, and paying special attention to his belly button for a few moments before continuing. When she'd reached his cock she quickly flicked her tongue over the tip just once, and it earned her a whimper. She smiled briefly before licking from his base to his head. 

He wanted her to wrap that pretty mouth of hers around his cock already. He wanted to tell her that if she didn't put her mouth on him soon that he'd ring her neck or bite her so hard that she wouldn't enjoy it. But he knew that threatening her would get him absolutely nowhere, Besides, getting off wasn't the only thing at stake here.

“What do you want me to do, Julian?” She asked, almost as if she knew what he was thinking.

“You know damn well what I want you to do.” His voice sounded too shaky to his ears, she was getting to him and he hated it.

“No, I really don't. I need you to tell me.” She told him.

“Fuck.” he whispered. She was going to make him beg her, wasn't she. “Suck my cock.”

“I'm sorry?” She asked, pretending she hadn't heard him.

“I said, 'suck my cock.'”. He repeated.

“Say it, Julian.” She demanded.

He would have killed her if he'd been in control. He would have ripped her apart. 

“Suck my cock, _please_.” He spat the word. Julian Sark does not beg, but she had made him.

That was all she needed him to say. She wrapped her mouth around his cock, taking as much of him in as she could, and sucked as she pulled him back out of her mouth. He moaned again, and she put only his head back in her mouth so that she could lick the tip as she sucked. He bucked into her mouth, unable to handle how she was teasing him. She would have stopped then and told him to behave, but she liked the taste of him and didn't want to stop. Instead she let him thrust into her mouth as she placed one hand on his hip to keep him from trying to choke her, and used her free hand to tease his balls.

He let out another whimper when he felt her fingers gently squeeze his balls. He wanted to take her, he wanted to make her choke on his length, and he wanted to torture her all at the same time. The only thing he could do, however, was just let her continue her ministrations on his throbbing cock – the position he was in allowed him no other choice.

She stopped suddenly. Even she could only handle teasing the man before her for so long before she needed to be tended to. She stood up, and Julian watched her, wide-eyed and angry for stopping, as she began to undress. As always she did it slowly and deliberately.

Her breasts were the first things she exposed completely to him, and he licked his lips. He wanted to pull each nipple into his mouth and taste it. He wanted to bite and suck them until every flick of his tongue caused her pain. When she removed her pants and panties, standing naked before him, he wondered how the hell he was going to be able to keep himself from coming then and there.

“I'm going to uncuff you now, Julian, but remember – cooperate or else you don't make it passed those guards upstairs.” She warned him.

He didn't answer, he didn't need to, he knew he was going to listen to her. He knew he was going to fuck her so hard she regretted ever having controlled him, and she was going to let him go anyway, because he technically wouldn't be going against her.

She reached for the shoe she'd kicked off seconds ago and pulled out a key from under the sole insert. She pressed her naked body against Julian's, feeling his cock against her stomach, and freed him from the handcuffs. It was sudden but of no surprise to her that as soon as the metal released it's grip on his wrists he grabbed her by the neck and spun her around so that she was the one pinned against the wall. 

“How dare you.” He whispered in her ear.

“How dare I what? Help you?” she asked in a low voice.

He didn't answer her, instead he used his foot and free hand to spread her legs. He inserted two fingers deep inside her wet cunt and trusted vigorously and using his thumb to stroke her clit as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. When she began whimpering he kissed down her stomach and removed his fingers from her cunt. She cried out at the lack of contact and he was happy to know that he was the one in control now. He used his hands to spread her thighs apart even more before using his fingers to spread open the lips of her cunt. She was breathing heavily now and so was he. Without wasting any more time he let his tongue lap at her spread cunt. She cried out and he released her thigh only to place his fingers in her mouth to keep her from being too loud. She placed her fingers in his blonde hair and tried to pull him closer to her body when he began sucking on her clit. She bit his fingers to keep from yelling out.

Her body began shaking, she was so close to the edge, and when he noticed this he stopped as suddenly as she'd stopped when it was her mouth on him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she whimpered when the contact was broken.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down so that she was on all fours. He positioned himself on his knees behind her and spread her legs apart. He ran his hand over the curve of her ass as he asked, “What do you want me to do?”. 

She knew what he wanted to hear and she was too far gone at this point to keep going for the power play angle. She'd realized she'd lost it, as she knew she would, the moment those cuffs were off.

“Oh, Julian, fuck me. _Please_.” She begged.

“Happily.” He grabbed her hips and thrust into her dripping cunt from behind. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Julian.” she moaned.

He was thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could. They both wanted it rough. Their moans and the sound of their skin making contact were the only sounds in the small room and it spurred them on. When he was close he stopped only long enough to flip her on to her back and hook her legs over his shoulders. He wanted to bury his cock in her cunt as deep as he possibly could when he came. He gripped her hips again and his thrusts became erratic. 

“ _Fuck_.” he whispered.

She reached down, using her fingers to rub her clit so that she'd cum at the same time he did. 

“Oh god,” she moaned, “I'm cumming, Julian.”

He placed his wrist in her mouth to keep her from screaming when she came. She bit down so hard on his already battered wrist that it was now her turn to draw blood from him, but he didn't feel pain this time because of all the pleasure his body was dealing with. The feeling of her walls milking his throbbing cock as she came was enough to push him over the edge. He turned his head and bit into her thigh to keep himself quiet as he came, spilling his seed inside her.

When he was finished he pulled out of her and watched for a moment as his seed spilled out of her. It was almost funny to think that when this whole thing started she was the one in control, but now look at how the tables have turned. 

He leaned over her and placed a deep kiss on her lips, it was as close to saying 'thank you for this' as he'd allow himself to get, but she seemed to get the point anyway.

“Now, the matter of my release?” He asked. No matter what, he was always a business man first and foremost. 

“Yes, Sark, I'm going to let you go.” she smiled. “Thank you for your cooperation.”


End file.
